kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
KQ7 timeline
Eldritch exists in another parallel world of the multiverse thus time flows there differently than in Daventry. Thus for every few hours spent there only a few minutes pass in Daventry. That being said the events can be roughly placed on a Daventry timeline although how much of an effect the dilation between the world has on events is unclear. The KQ7 timeline shares some material from the KQ6 timeline as Lorelei Shannon wrote the hintbooks for both. Timeline ;975 BGC :The Rock Spirit, Feldspar begins slumbering for a millennium. ;105 BGC :Two children die in Eldritch becoming Ghoul Kids. ;19 BGC :Graham is born.KQ7 Hintbook ;1 GC :Nineteen year old Graham finds the three treasures. ;6 GC :Rosella is born. ;24 GC :Edgar is healed by Genesta. ;26 GC :One week before KQ7, the Arch-Duke's gardener burned the set one of Arch-Duke's false plants on fire. :A few days before KQ7, Treasure the China Bird was kidnapped from the China Shop. :Rosella and Valanice rescue Etheria, shortly before Rosella's twentieth birthday. Edgar is reunited. :Throckmorton visits Castle Daventry one month later, presumably learning that Rosella was already dating Edgar. ;1026 GC :Malicia had intended to trap Rosella and Otar underground for a thousand years. Notes BPB = Before Princeless Bride, PB = Princeless Bride ;Date Unknown The Trolls of the Vulcanix Underground have been keepers of the volcano for one hundred generations. ;1001 BPB The Rock Spirit, Feldspar begins slumbering for a millennium. ;129 BPB Two children die in Etheria becoming Ghoul Kids. ;1 PB Rosella and Valanice save Eldritch and Etheria from destruction and defeat Malicia. ;1001 PB Malicia had intended to trap Rosella and Otar underground for a thousand years. *Throckmorton was scheduled to visit Castle Daventry, 1 month after the events of the game. Note: Hundred Years' War may be a reference to historical war in England/France, or even a reference Malicia's civil war. Important events with unknown dates *The date when Edgar was born. *The date when Lolotte kidnapped Edgar as a young baby. *The date when Malicia civil war began. This is said to have been "many years before". *The date when the war ended, and Malicia was banished to the Swamp. Note: If everyone living in Ooga Booga was 'alive' before the war, it's possible that the war occurred over 130 years before as per ages of the Ghoul Kids. Behind the scenes In the game there is an unused comment talking time passing while Valanice waited for the wind to return with the king and queen of Eldritch. It mentions it could have been moments, hours, or even days. "(OFFSCREEN VOICEOVER)Valanice waited for what could have been moments, or hours, or days..." This comment relates to another unused scene in which Graham had been waiting fifteen minutes for his family to show up for lunch. "(DISTRACTED)Ladies, I was getting worried. You're fifteen minutes late for lunch." However, this does not indicate that only fifteen minutes passed while Valanice and Rosella were in Eldritch, but rather that by the time they got back Graham noticed that they were fifteen minutes late. From Daventry's perspective only a few hours at the most had passed (whereas Rosella and Valanice may have spent at most several days in Eldritch). In King's Quest VII: The Authorized Guide and the King's Quest Companion, 4th Edition, it mentions information that appears to relate to this information. It states that Etheria is another world in the multiverse, and that much time had passed within Etheria while they were on adventure but only a short time had passed in Daventry itself. The acknowledgements page and main hint sections indicate that Peter Spear worked directly with Lorelei Shannon and Roberta Williams on the material for the books/chapters. The book contains many scenes that were ultimately cut in the released version, but can still be found in the files. The fact that it exists in another world is alluded in the game by Edgar and the royal family of Eldritch, and several other characters; "(SINCERELY)Valanice, I cannot thank you enough. You have not only saved our world, you have given us back our greatest treasure. Our son." "(DEEPLY SORROWFUL)We thank you for saving our world, my lady." "(DEEPLY ASHAMED)Rosella...it was I who lured you into this world. I--kidnapped you. I know you can never forgive me, but please let me assure you that I was not in my right mind. I would never..." "(PANICKED)Lady Valanice! This world is no longer safe for you! Go back to your own world if you can, for we are all doomed!" "(COLDLY)Understand, mortal, the threads of the very world fray in our hands. Soon your little problem will matter no more than a speck of dust in a hurricane. Begone!" "(TALKING TO DOG)it's our big night, my widdle Cuddles! We're going to blow that rotten old Etheria right out of the sky. And we just might take the rest of the world with it, won't we, kissy boy?" References Category:KQ7 timeline Category:Anniversary timeline